User blog:Hunter Serge/Deckbuilding Contest: Ace Revisited
With Little Drake revealed, Armorknights have gotten a pretty hefty boost. So, I thought I'd use them as the deck I'll build for XrosHearts' Deckbuilding Contest. On to the list! ---- Alright, now let's break all of this down! Size 3's: Here we have a fairly simple line up. Thanks to Armor Reuse, we can get back Demon whenever we might need him, so we can run a lower count of 2. By doing so, we can easily fit in the newly revealed Tenbu, who provides the deck with quality destruction that Armorknights could only find in the original Armorknight Cerberus up until now. A play I'm fond of is calling Tenbu to clear field, and then sacrificing Tenbu to call Armorknight Demon. Size 2's: This is where we start to get very techy. When it comes to Armorknights, I like to abuse Reuse as much as possible, and find myself running lower monster counts as general, and a lot of 1 or 2 copy techs. Starting off with 3 Cerberus "A". Its a fantastic card with great stats and a great ability, but I don't see a need to max it out beause it opens up options and as soon as its in the drop, we have 8 cards that can reuse it. Original Cerberus is here for his great clearing power, the 1-of Griffin "A" is here in any match where we want to Penetrate, seeing as the instant it gets in the drop, we have 8 cards that can get it back for us to dump it in the soul. Wall Lizard is here as an addition 3-crit monster, and some additional defense. Size 1's Kaari is at 4 because its best to have as many methods of getting our "A" cards in the soul quickly. Same reason why its the Buddy. Asmodai and Eagle "A" are both rather fantastic cards, but we don't need to eat up too much room with them, due to Armor Reuse. Gargoyle "A" is rather terrible as a monster, but the extra defense is super important, so running at least 3 copies is essential. Finally, we have a 1-of tech for the original Gargoyle, simply due to 3-crit being nice, and again we have Armor Reuse to abuse tech monsters. Size 0's For 0's, we just have Little Drake, who is only here for his effect, as Size 0's don't synergize too well with Danger World. However, the additional 1-crit helps make Demon fields kill in a single turn, without any Weapon buffs. Little Drake is effectively Kaari, but allows you to turn any card in your hand into any "A" in your drop, which is insanely strong. Spells 4 Battle Aura Circle and 4 Armor Reuse are indisputable staples, due to needing standard defense and the versatility of Reuse is way too powerful not to max. For the rest of our spell line-up, there's a lot of good options, so we have four seperate 2-ofs. First we have Double Guillotine, as it gives you additional defense, especially early on, and allows you to potentially deal insane amounts of damage with "A" buffing, and cripple Weapon-based decks. Survival Chance provides late game draw power, MAJI allows you to shut down a lot of strategies and removes the need for Penetrate outside of Move, and Fanged Dragon Declaration allows us to ensure our buffed Weapon deals the killing blow. Items Things are fairly simple with Items. We just have both of Danger World's 3-crit items, as Hysteric Spear is a pointless endeavour due to Griffin "A" existing. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts